Tracy's Never Panic
by Ikklebunny
Summary: But what could the Tracy's possibly have to panic about? A little Tracy story.
1. Virgil 1

**_Just want to say that I did not write this story and claim no credit for it what-so-ever. My friend wrote it and asked me to upload it. So I did. Still any comments would be greatly appreciated and I'll be sure to pass them along. Now both me and my friend are aware that this chapter is rather boring and not much happens, but rest assured that it gets a lot more interesting down the line. Chapters should *hopefully* be updated weekly. Now on with the story!_**

 _Unfortunately I don not own the Thunderbirds, much to my dismay._

Tracy's Never Panic

"I don't like this John," Virgil said as he watched his brother peer around the corner and down the corridor which led to the Senior Area. "I really don't like this at all."

John turned his head and glared at him "I know Virg," he snapped. "You've already told me...about fifty times!"

Virgil sighed, John was exaggerating, he hadn't said it that often. "Remind me again why we're doing this?"

"Because Dad asked us too!"

"Technically Dad asked you," he muttered under his breath. "I was never consulted on the matter." He was trying to be quiet but unfortunately John heard him moaning.

"Then stay here," he stated as he started off down the corridor "You don't have to come."

Virgil caught up with him halfway down the corridor and pulled him to a stop. "Think about this for a minute John, think about where you are heading. Do you know what some of my classmates call the Senior Area? I'll tell you shall I? ...They call it Hell and do you know what...I think they are right."

"Come on Virg, it can't be that bad."

Virgil nodded "Oh yes it can. That courtyard is for Senior's only, not even the Junior Year are allowed in there and as for us of the Lower School, well lets just say we of the Lower School are advised to stay well away."

John shrugged "Doesn't matter."

"Doesn't matter!?" Virgil was almost beside himself "John..."

"Then you stay here." John interrupted him angrily. "I'll go on my own." And he stormed off down the corridor.

Virgil watched him go feeling slightly guilty. He didn't think he was a coward but he did try and stay away from conflict and confrontations, preferring instead to walk away rather than fight. But as much as he didn't want to follow his brother he knew he would never let John go on his own.

Muttering under his breath he headed after John and arrived at the door leading into the courtyard just in time to see John being surrounded by a group of older boys. Great, thought Virgil, this is what we didn't want.

It looked like John had been heading for Scott on the far side of the courtyard and had taken a shortcut over the square of grass in the middle. The older boys seemed to tower over John and as he watched, Virgil saw one of them step forward. He seemed to be speaking but he couldn't hear what was being said. Then, out of the blue he gave his brother a sharp push. John stumbled slightly but managed to stay on his feet and they all laughed.

Virgil felt himself getting angry, no-one but a Tracy could push another Tracy around and he stormed across the courtyard placing himself between the older boy and John. Now he was closer Virgil could see who the older boys were, they were the School football team and the boy stood in front of him was the star quarterback, Rob something-or-other. Virgil gave an inward groan; trust John to antagonise one of the most popular boys in the School. "Leave him alone."

The quarterback laughed "Here's another one, what are they doing, coming out of the woodwork?"

"Please let us pass," Virgil could see Scott sitting with his back to them, oblivious to what was going on around him and he didn't want to have to call him for help. "We don't want any trouble."

"Oh...You don't want any trouble." The quarterback was mocking him now. "Do you hear that guys? He doesn't want any trouble." The rest of the team started laughing again. "Well, you should have thought about that before your friend walked straight through the middle or our game."

Great. John has really messed up big time. He glanced behind him, John didn't look bothered by the situation but Virgil knew otherwise, he could see him biting his bottom lip. John was worried.

"Now, if you want to leave..." the older boy was still talking "...You are going to have to go through us."

No way, Virgil shook his head and grabbed John's hand. "We're leaving. Now!" Pushing John ahead of him he headed back towards the safety of the doorway. He had hardly taken a step when he felt a hand on his shoulder and Virgil finally lost his temper.

His arm went back and his elbow caught the quarterback in his stomach, he then lifted his foot and brought it down as hard as he could on the other boy's foot. Before he had a chance to recover, Virgil turned and, keeping his hand flat, he brought it up sharply, his wrist connecting hard with the other boy's nose. The satisfaction Virgil felt as quarterback Rob sank to his knees was short lived as the rest of the team, who's laughter had slowly faded away, moved in closer.

"Well done Virg," he head John mutter behind him. "Now we're gonna die."

Don't panic, he thought. I'm a Tracy and a Tracy never panics.

Unexpectedly, his way out came from the boy on the ground "Leave them!"

The rest of the team were also surprised and one turned to him "Rob?"

Quarterback Rob picked himself up off the ground "I said leave them."

Virgil was slightly worried when he saw him smile. What was going on?

Rob's smile grew "Don't look so worried."

Virgil hadn't realised he was actually looking worried.

Rob turned to rest of the team "These Junior squirts did what we asked them, they 'went through us' and we should honour our word and let them go."

The rest of the team didn't look happy but they parted like the red sea and Virgil could see the way through to Scott. Once again he grabbed John's hand and walked through the sea of people.

"If you squirts ever need us..." Rob's voice followed them "...Just yell."

Virgil nodded vaguely, he didn't think he would be needing the help of the school football team any time soon. They had nearly reached Scott when he felt John stop and as he watched his brother turned and called back to the team.

"I think you'd better know," Virgil cringed, he knew what John was going to say. "We're not actually Juniors, we're from the Lower School."

There was silence from the older boys for a moment before they all started laughing.

Virgil kept his head down, he could feel himself going red. "Why'd you say that?" he asked angrily.

John shrugged back "Just setting the record straight," he replied before he sprinted the last few yards to reach Scott.


	2. Scott 1

**Here it is the second chapter. A little short and again not much happens but stick with it things will get interesting I promise!**

Scott had heard the ruckus going on behind him but he hadn't paid any attention to it. The Jocks were always fooling around and they were always loud. He just sighed, pushed his earphones tighter into his ears and turned his music up a notch. He was so engrossed in his text book that he didn't notice the person stood in front of him until a hand was waved between his eyes and the page.

Looking up he was surprised to see John grinning at him. His brother was standing, bold as brass, in the Senior Area with his hands on his hips. Then Scott noticed Virgil beside him. Virgil didn't look that happy, in fact he was scowling and his arms were crossed.

Definitely not happy was our Virg.

"What are you two doing here?" he tried to keep the surprise out of his voice but he knew he hadn't succeeded when John's grin grew and Virgil's scowl deepened.

"We came to see you."

"Why?" Scott glanced round "What's wrong?"

"Relax Bro, nothing's happened."

Virgil muttered something under his breath, Scott didn't catch what he said but John obviously did as he gave Virgil's arm a quick punch.

"Then why are you here?" Scott looked from one to the other and back again.

"Because I was worried about you," John started. "Last night Dad was talking to you and you just walked off. You didn't hear a thing he said. Dad looked worried, so that made me worried, so I thought I'd come and see you today during lunch to see if you were alright and if you wanted to talk about whatever it was."

Scott was about to reply but Virgil beat him to it. "Hang on...I thought you said Dad asked us to come!"

John made a face "I might have exaggerated that bit a little. He didn't exactly ask us, I just interpreted the look as an unspoken request."

"An unspoken request?" Virgil looked like he would explode at any moment. "You mean we went through that..." his arm was flung out "...gauntlet of horror on a whim? Because you felt the need to talk to Scott?" Scott saw him grab John's shirt front "For crying out loud John, we live with him! We could have talked to him at home!"

John pulled himself free "But he might not have wanted to talk at home, he might be worried about who was listening."

"There are only six of us living on an Island in the middle of the ocean... I'm sure we could have found somewhere quiet for Scott. And who the hell did you think would be listening? The CIA? There was no need to go through all that, no need at all!"

"Um...I am here guys," Scott decided to interrupt before it got too out of hand and he waved his hands at them. "I can hear every word you are saying you know."

Both of them looked at him guiltily, as if they had forgotten he was there.

"Sorry Scott..." started John.

Scott didn't let him get much further "Much as I appreciate the thought, there is nothing wrong with me. I am fine and I am not worried about anything, I just didn't hear Dad talking that's all."

"That was the reason?"

Scott crossed his fingers under his text book, away from prying eyes "Yeah." He definitely wasn't telling his kid brothers what was bothering him. It was something he had to work out for himself.

John gave him another big grin "I'm glad we've sorted all that out." He gave a sly sideways look at Virgil "I, for one, feel glad we could help."

Scott hid a smile as Virgil rolled his eyes; John could be a little over dramatic sometimes. He stood up and gave them both a gentle push "You better head back; the bell will be sounding soon."

Virgil nodded and started off down the path around the grass back towards the Lower School.

John hovered for a moment "Are you sure you're okay Scott?"

He nodded back "Perfectly fine, thanks for asking."

John smiled again and sprinted off over the grass.

A few moments later Scott heard Virgil yelling "John...! Path...!"

He watched as John slowed to a stop, glance around and saw the Jocks in front of him "Oh...yeah...path...sorry," and to raucous laughter from the older boys he sprinted over to the path and Virgil.

They were soon out of sight and Scott sat down again. He'd have to make sure he didn't let his mind wander again, not with his Father and his brothers keeping such a close eye on him.


	3. Jeff 1

**Another chapter for you! this ones from Jeff's point of view, it's been decided that each chapter will be from someone elses point of view and they'll cycle through them. Sorry this one's rather short but I still hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Jeff Tracy was annoyed. He hadn't started off annoyed. The day had started out the same as usual and the plane journey from the Island to the mainland had been uneventful. Scott, Virgil and John had walked themselves to the high school and he had dropped Gordon and Alan off at their school on his way to the office.

It was just after lunch when things had started to go wrong and what started out as a little annoyance had now turned into a major one. The main reason being a conference call, which should have lasted for about ten minutes max, had been put off and put off and would now probably last at least an hour and the man on the other end had rescheduled it for later in the afternoon. The call itself wasn't bothering him. No, it was the jumped up bag of wind passing himself off as a director who expected him to bow to his every command who was bothering him, that and the rescheduled time. Right at the moment when he would normally be flying his boys home. Didn't this repulsive man have a home? If he had his own way he'd tell this man where to go and hang the consequences.

His plan was to pick up Alan and Gordon and drop them at the airfield with the others and then he'd take the call on the tarmac, having dispatched his assistant there already to set everything up. In theory it was a good idea, in reality things never work out as they are planned.

It had started okay, he had sent his PA, Arthur, to the airfield with the laptop and he was now in the playground waiting. Alan had arrived and he had been wondering where Gordon had got to when the second grade teacher had sidled up to him with his seven year old son by his side.

"Mr Tracy," he had said, holding out his hand. "I would like a word with you about Gordon."

Jeff glared at Gordon, who at least had the grace to look guilty before he turned his glare onto the teacher "And what has he done now?" Jeff refused to take the outstretched hand, he hadn't liked Mr Simmonds from the moment he had taken over from Mrs Winstable.

"I have to say that Gordon is very disruptive in class. He doesn't pay attention and doesn't seem to be able to concentrate. I have warned him constantly about his behaviour but to no avail. I think we need to address the situation."

He gestured towards the building but Jeff shook his head, he hadn't got time for this. "This is going to have to wait, I am needed elsewhere." He grabbed Gordon's hand and turned to go but Simmonds' next sentence brought him to a stop.

"People who put business before family should not be allowed to have family!"

Jeff had slowly turned to face him, he had vaguely been aware of Gordon grabbing Alan's hand and moving away but most of his attention had been on the man in front of him. "I can see that you do not know what you are on about Mr Simmonds." Jeff tried to keep the anger he was feeling out of his voice but he could hear it creeping through. He pointed towards Gordon, "I am not making excuses for my son but Gordon usually has a reason for being disruptive. Have you given him a reason?"

Simmonds met his stare "I can see where Gordon gets his unruly behaviour from."

Jeff had taken a step towards the teacher and they were practically nose to nose "I think it would be better if you kept remarks like that yourself in future or I will not be responsible for my actions. Do I make myself clear?"

Simmonds had suddenly seemed to realised the threat in front of him and had swallowed nervously before nodding.

Jeff had turned and left and Gordon and Alan had to practically run to keep up with him.

Now, as he looked across the tarmac towards the plane he could see the situation had not improved. He was only fifteen minutes later than he had planned but it seemed the bag of wind had decided to call early. He could see Arthur desperately trying to calm the man but it didn't look like he was having much luck. The realisation he was late did not improve his temper. He ordered Gordon and Alan onto the plane but, as per usual, Gordon was being difficult, lingering on the tarmac long after Alan had disappeared inside.

"Dad..." he started.

"Gordon!" Jeff didn't let him get any further. "For once in your life will you do as you are told and get on the damn plane!"

His son looked a little startled but without another word he quickly scrabbled up the steps and Jeff could finally turn his attention to the huffing, puffing man on the screen.

God help him, he thought, one wrong word and he will feel the full force of my temper. Part of him hoped the man would comply, he could do with a good rant right about now.


	4. John 1

**Sorry I'm a bit late but you get two for the price of one! (Mainly because this chapter's so short)**

* * *

John was the first one to arrive back at the plane that afternoon. Tracy One was waiting on the tarmac just like she always was, but today it looked like things would be a little different than normal.

Usually his Father, Alan and Gordon would already be waiting, but there was no sign of them. The only person around was Mr King, his Father's personal assistant, and it looked like he was setting up some equipment. John sighed, if Mr King was here then it meant they weren't taking off any time soon.

He shyly nodded hello to Mr King as he boarded Tracy One and headed straight to his seat. Although the plane had ten seats altogether, they all seemed to sit in the same place every day.

There were four rows of two on the side opposite the door and two single seats on the other side at the front. John's normal spot was usually the two seats right at the back. Scott was normally in front of him, Gordon the row in front of that with Alan right at the front and Virgil usually occupying one of the two single seats. He didn't know why none of them sat together but it had always been that way.

Since they looked like they'd be here a while John decided to make a start on his homework. He had just spread himself out when he heard someone climbing the steps. He looked up as Virgil entered the plane, he smiled but Virgil just glared at him and threw himself into his chair. Seemed like Virgil was still annoyed over the incident at lunch.

Scott was hot on his heels, dumping his bag on the floor and curling up in his seat by the window. He glanced around "Where's Dad?"

John shrugged "Maybe the traffic's bad today."

Scott nodded vacantly as he pulled out his cell and John knew they had now lost him until supper time. He had no idea what he was doing or who he was in contact with, just that he seemed to spend every waking moment glued to his cell. He shook his head and turned his attention to his algebra, maybe he'd understand when he was fifteen.

He was disturbed about ten minutes later by Alan scampering through the door and into his seat. Immediately he picked up his tablet from where he had left it that morning and switched it on. Another slave to technology, he thought and then everybody in the plane stopped what they were doing as their Father's voice thundered through the open door.

"Gordon! For once in your life will you do as you are told and get on the damn plane!"

A few seconds later his red-headed brother came rushing in and disappeared into his seat and John wondered what he had done to upset his Father this time. He watched Scott lean forward over the seat to see what had happened but it looked like Gordon didn't want to talk. Even Virgil managed a worried glance in his direction, which was monumental for Virgil cus usually when he was in one of his sulky moods he didn't take any notice of anybody.

There were more heated words being said outside but John couldn't hear what was going on from where he was then it suddenly went quiet and his Father appeared in the doorway, his face like thunder.

Collectively they all sat up and five seatbelts clicked almost as one. None of them spoke, none of them asked their Father if he was okay or what had happened. John knew his Father had a temper but very rarely did he show it, especially to them. Something very bad must have happened to get him this angry. They were all going to have to be on their best behaviour for the next few hours or so. John glanced over towards Gordon and saw his red head bent forward. He'd hate to be in his brother's shoes right about now.


	5. Alan 1

**So here's the second one still not much is happening, seems to actually be taking a little while to build up to the main plot.**

* * *

Alan didn't like it when his family were like this, it made him sad right down to his toes. And what made it worse was the fact that none of the others thought he could help cus he was just a kid. Okay, he was only six but he had been told that he was big for his age so that had to mean something. So he could fix this, couldn't he? He was going to do something. He was going to help.

First up was his Father. He had never seen him look so angry and it had frightened him a little. It couldn't just have been Gordon who had done that. Something else must have happened. Maybe he should go and find him and ask. He slowly made his way down to his Father's office and took a deep breath before he knocked on the door. He hoped he was doing the right thing, his Father didn't really like to be interrupted while he was working.

A voice sounded from inside the room "Come in."

Well that must be a good sign, he thought as he opened the door, he wouldn't have said come in if he was really busy.

His Father was sat at his desk and he waved him over "Alan?" he asked. "Is everything okay?"

Alan smiled at him "I came here to ask you that," he replied. "You looked really upset on the plane and I thought someone must have upset you cus I feel like that when someone upsets me."

His Father pulled him onto his lap as he nodded "And before you ask it wasn't Gordon, not really." His Father suddenly looked very tired and Alan kept quiet. "First off it was Gordon's teacher."

"Mr Simmonds?"

"Yes, he said something about me that I didn't like."

"Is that why you shouted at him?" His Father nodded. "What did he say?"

Alan felt his Father's arms tighten around him "He said that I cared more about my work than I did you."

"But that's not true. You love us more than you love work."

"Of course I do."

"You said first, was there someone else?"

"Yes," Alan felt him nodding again. "While you were waiting on Tracy One I was talking to a man who said nearly the same thing as Mr Simmonds but he also said that all of you should be taken away from me because it was not healthy for you to be with me. He said I was the wrong parent to be looking after you."

Alan wriggled around so he was facing his Father "But that's not true either," he said. "Why would he say things like that?"

"I think it was because he heard me yelling at Gordon."

He lent forward, wrapped his arms as far as he could around his Father and squeezed him tightly "You won't ever send us away, will you Dad?"

His Father's arms tightened around him "Never Sprout. No-one will ever take you away from me."

"And don't worry about those men Dad. I know its not true and you know its not true and Scott and Virgil and John and Gordon all know its not true and that's all that matters."

He felt his Father nod "Do you want to know something? I think you are a very wise young man."

Alan pulled back and looked up at him "So are you still angry with Gordon?"

His Father chuckled slightly "No Al, I'm not still angry with Gordon but I might make him think I am as it might do him good, might make him think twice in the future."

Alan thought about this for a minute and then said "I hope it doesn't change him though cus I like Gordon the way he is."

His Father smiled "If you promise to keep it a secret I'll tell you something." Alan nodded quickly and his Father continued "I like Gordon the way he is too."

Alan laughed and he was happy to see his Father laughing too.

They both looked round when there was a knock on the door and Alan saw Scott standing in the doorway and he smiled at his big brother.

"I didn't mean to interrupt," he said. "But I was wondering if you want me to start supper for you?"

His Father shook his head "No thanks Scott, give me five minutes to finish up and I'll do it."

Scott nodded and Alan saw him hold out his hand "Come on Sprout, Dad needs to do some work."

Alan started to slip off his Father's knee but then stopped and lent in close to his ear "I think something is worrying Scott," he whispered.

His Father looked at him gravely "I know Al, I'm working on it."

Satisfied with this answer Alan left the office and caught up with Scott, catching his hand and letting him pull him along the hallway into the lounge.

"I hope you weren't disturbing Dad."

Alan shook his head "We was just talking." He looked around the lounge "Have you seen John?"

Scott pointed through the French windows "Last time I saw him he was heading outside."

"Great. Thanks Scott," and Alan quickly headed out to the garden. The problem with his Father had been sorted. The problem with Gordon didn't seem to be a problem anymore. His Father had said he was going to sort out the problem with Scott, so that just left the problem between John and Virgil. Usually John and Virgil were always together but today they hadn't even spoken to each other and Virgil seemed to be sulking, which is why Alan had decided to talk to John. Trying to talk to Virgil when he was in a mood was like trying to get a square block through a round hole. Impossible!

There was John, sitting by the pool. Alan skidded to a stop and plopped down beside him.

"Hey Al. What's up?"

Alan decided to come straight to the point "I was wondering why you and Virgil aren't talking today?"

John made a face "That obvious is it?" He sighed "Well, Virgil thinks I made him do something he didn't want to do and we almost...almost you understand...got in over our heads, but it turned out okay in the end and as soon as Virgil realises that he'll talk to me again."

"How long do you think that will take?" Alan didn't like the thought of this going on for too long.

John shrugged "A few days maybe, you know what Virgil's like."

Alan nodded and then glanced back at the house when he heard his Father calling them all for supper. When he turned back to John he found him already on his feet.

"Don't worry Sprout," he said as he took hold of his hand and pulled him up too. "Virgil and I will be talking before you know it.

It won't be soon enough, he thought as he followed John inside, not soon enough for me anyway.


	6. Gordon 1

**Two chapters again! Don't get used to it, it's only because they're so short. On a side note poor Gordon.**

* * *

The plane journey the next morning wasn't going to be long enough for Gordon, he wanted it to go on forever so he wouldn't have to go to school.

Supper had been an ordeal the night before, not just for him but for everyone else too it seemed. Scott looked like he couldn't wait to get back to his phone (no phones at the table, that was his Father's rule) Virgil and John seemed to be ignoring each other and Alan just looked sad. Needless to say that as soon as supper was over everyone just disappeared.

Gordon took a quick look round the plane, everyone was really quiet this morning, even his Father looked sad. Gordon wasn't sure what was going to happen when they reached the school, his Father hadn't spoken more than two words to him since the afternoon before. He sighed, it wasn't as if he tried to be naughty on purpose, things just seemed to happen to him more than anyone else.

He felt the plane turn and the undercarriage go down. To late now, what ever his Father was going to do had arrived, but Gordon didn't want to find out what it was.

He grabbed his bag and trailed after the others and made his way to the car with Alan.

He glanced up briefly when he heard his Father calling after his brothers "Boys, we're heading to Grandma's for supper tonight. John, Virgil, I want you to wait for Scott and all walk there together."

There was a chorus of 'Yes Sir' from his three brothers before they carried on.

Strange, thought Gordon, we don't usually go to Grandma's in the middle of the week, we usually go on a Friday when we don't have to get up and go to school the next day. I wonder why?

To his surprise his Father dropped him and Alan at the school and it didn't look like he was going to go in and talk to his teacher.

The moment was short lived "Tell Mr Simmonds I will be in this afternoon to talk to him."

The rest of the day had then passed in what seemed to be a slow motion nightmare. Nothing he did seemed to be right and even when it was right Mr Simmonds said it wasn't. At every opportunity his teacher said horrible things, not just about him but about his Father and the rest of the family too. At one point he had slammed his ruler down really hard on his desk just inches away from Gordon's hand. Gordon just sat there and put up with it, he didn't say anything, he didn't react in any way, he just kept his head down and willed the day to be over.

By the end of the day none of his friends would talk to him for fear they would be singled out too and Gordon felt really tired. He felt like he wanted to curl up into a corner and cry but he refused to show it.

He was a Tracy. He would not cry.

When the final bell eventually sounded Gordon was too tired to move, he just sat at his desk and waited. What was the point, he thought to himself, on wasting energy walking outside only to have to walk back in again.


	7. Virgil 2

**Still not much is happening, but thats about to change in the next few chapters!**

* * *

All in all Virgil was definitely having a better day then Gordon, not that he knew it. Wednesday was his favourite day, all of his favourite lessons, nothing taxing and nothing unexpected. As the day progressed his black mood lightened and he could see where John had been coming from the day before. Scott was acting a little more distracted than usual. Not that he actually agreed with heading into the Senior Area and if he was asked to do it again he's say no. Not that having the entire football team in your debt was a bad thing. His friends couldn't believe their eyes when Rob the quarterback had recognised him as he had passed and had clapped him on the shoulder saying cheerily "Morning Squirt." He then had to spend the next twenty minutes explaining why.

By lunch he had mellowed enough to go and find John. His brother was in his usual spot on one of the benches which ringed a few big old trees to one side of the courtyard and, Virgil saw, he was on his own.

He saw him sigh as he sat down "If you have come to argue Virgil then I am not in the mood and you can just leave again."

Virgil grinned "I haven't come to argue, I've come to apologise."

John looked surprised "Apologise?"

He nodded "I did kind of fly off the handle a bit yesterday."

"Just a bit, yeah."

"Although with good reason I thought. You got me to go under false pretences. If you had told me what you had planned I would..."

"...You would not have gone," John finished for him.

"...I would have gone a little more willingly than I did."

John sighed again "You're right. I should have told you the truth. I just thought you were more likely to go if you thought Dad had asked us rather than if I told you I had a bad feeling."

"Did you believe Scott when he said he was okay?"

John shook his head "Not one word."

"Me neither. I wonder what's up with him?"

"Whatever it is he's not saying anything to anybody." John held out his hand "Friends again?"

Virgil nodded and shook his hand "Friends again." He stood up "I'll see you later."

"Wonder why we're going to Grandma's today?" mused John.

"Probably something to do with Gordon." Virgil replied "He looked so forlorn this morning. I wonder what he did?"

John shrugged and Virgil wandered off. Whatever it was, he thought, it must be pretty bad for Dad to react that way.


	8. Scott 2

**Okay, so short chapters seem to be the norm but this is where things start to get interesting. The story kinda went a little off the rails and in a completely new direction from what my friend has told me but I've read the drafts and I like where it's headed so hopefully you will to.**

* * *

Scott's day was not going the way he had hoped, it wasn't nearly as bad as Gordon's but it was pretty bad by normal standards. This weekend was the 'Tracy Corporation Annual Fun Day' and everyone from his Father's company would be there with their families. There would be rides, games and stalls and two of the company's departments would compete in the annual baseball match. It was all good fun and, of course, they would all be going.

But Scott hadn't wanted to go alone this year. So, on Monday evening he had text Jean-Louise and asked if she would accompany him. He had thought she was interested in him but now he was not so sure because he hadn't heard anything. No reply, no text, nothing and all of Monday night he had fretted. He hadn't seen her on Tuesday either as they had different subjects but he hadn't even seen her walking around the school.

Now here it was, Wednesday afternoon and still nothing and he was left wondering why. Was she off sick? Was she hiding away with her friends having a good laugh at his expense? This silence was driving him wild and he had to keep checking his cell just to make sure he hadn't missed a call or text. Why wasn't she replying?

How he got through his last few lessons he never knew but as soon as the final bell sounded he had grabbed his bag and was out of the door like a shot. If he was quick he might see her as she left to go home.

But all he saw waiting were Virgil and John, not really the two people he wanted to see.

The journey to Grandma's house was uneventful, still no reply from Jean-Louise but at least Virgil and John seemed to be talking now.

His Grandma was home and Alan was there too, obviously his Father had stayed at the school to talk to Gordon's teacher about his behaviour.

He was helping in the kitchen a few hours later when his cell rang. It was an unknown number and he was just going to ignore it when curiosity got the better of him. "Hello?"

"Um...Hi..." It was Jean-Louise and Scott suddenly felt a little shy.

"Hi," he moved out of hearing distance from his brothers, he definitely didn't want an audience.

"Scott, I want to apologise for taking so long to get back to you."

"Its fine," Scott lied. "You don't need to apologise, I knew you'd let me know one way or another as soon as you got the chance."

"I got your text," she continued "But I kinda had a slight accident and dropped my cell. It's taken me a few days to get a replacement."

"So..." Scott asked hesitantly, refusing to give in to the panic which was threatening to engulf him. He was a Tracy. Tracy's never panic "...Would you like to come?"

"I'd love to; just tell me when and where."

Scott couldn't stop smiling as he gave her the details and he was still smiling as he hung up.

Yes! He had a date!

As he turned round he saw Grandma on the phone. He had vaguely been aware of it ringing during his conversation but he hadn't given it much notice. Now it had his full attention as Grandma suddenly went very pale and groped for a seat to sit on.

Her hands were shaking as she replaced the receiver and he knelt down in front of her and took her hands in his "Grandma?" he asked. "What is it?"

She seemed to be blinking back tears "There's been an accident," she replied.


	9. Jeff 2

**Sorry for the late upload everyone but I got there in the end! On a side note poor Gordon. Again.**

* * *

Jeff had got to the office as soon as he could that morning, he needed to fix the problem he had created the day before. The first thing he did was to get Arthur to call the pompous bag of wind so he could apologise. He might not like the man but that was no reason to throw away millions of dollars of business for Tracy Corp. He didn't go as far as grovelling but he came pretty damn close to it and still the man was sceptical. Then Jeff had a flash of inspiration and invited him and his family to the annual fun-day at the weekend. He would then see first hand how the company was run, how the employees were treated and he could assess the emotional state of his sons. The man finally agreed and when he was sure the man had definitely hung up Jeff breathed a huge sigh of relief.

The rest of the day passed in a kind of blur and it only seemed like five minutes later when he was meeting his Mother inside the school gates.

Alan seemed to be ecstatic to be going home with Grandma and as Jeff watched them go he wished he could feel the same way.

He headed into the building and made his way to the second grade classroom. As he got closer he could hear a loud voice echoing down the corridor.

He stopped walking to listen, the voice didn't stop, it didn't even seem to pause for breath, and what it was saying was shocking. Jeff edged slowly nearer, stopping again when he was in sight of the classroom. He saw Gordon sat at one of the desks and pacing up and down in front of him was Mr Simmonds. Jeff took a step towards the classroom intending to stop the teacher, but then he paused. Maybe it was better if the man didn't know he had been overheard.

He retreated a little way back down the corridor, carefully pulled his car keys out of his pocket and then threw them on the floor as hard as he could. The tirade of abuse stopped almost at once and when Jeff finally entered the classroom Simmonds was leaning against his desk, his arms folded, looking as if he had been there all along.

Jeff took no notice of the teacher and crouched down in front of Gordon. "You okay?" he asked quietly. Gordon nodded but Jeff could see his son was far from okay. He lowered his voice. "I heard him yelling. Has he been doing that all day?" Gordon nodded again and he sighed. How had this man ended up as a teacher, he was not fit to work with children. Jeff gently stroked his son's hair as he stood up and faced Simmonds "Okay," he said. "I'm here, I'm all yours, what has been going on?"

Simmonds didn't move from his perch "Well Mr Tracy," he began. "I believe Gordon has a problem concentrating and I believe he would be better off in a special class which could cater to his needs and give him one to one attention."

"Gordon doesn't need to go into Special Ed, what do you base this assessment on?"

The man in front of him spread his arms wide "On everything. Every time I give the class assignments or tasks, within five to ten minutes Gordon is either fidgeting, gazing out of the window or doodling in his book. It is distracting for my other students and cannot continue."

Jeff glanced down at his son, this didn't sound like Gordon at all, he'd never had this problem before. Why was he playing up now? He usually liked school.

He crouched down again "Is this true Gordon?" His son nodded. "So why are you doing it? Why aren't you working?" Gordon mumbled something incoherent. "What was that?"

He finally looked up at him "Because I've finished."

Jeff was confused "Finished what?"

"Finished all the work and I don't have nothing else to do."

Jeff turned back to Simmonds "There's the explanation, you need to give him more work."

The teacher looked horrified "Oh, you'd like that wouldn't you. A genius son to go with the genius man." Simmonds stood up and started prowling around the classroom. "The perfect and proud Jeff Tracy can then show off even more 'Oh look at my son, he's extremely clever really'. You can fool everybody else but I know what you really are."

The conversation had quickly turned from Gordon onto himself and Jeff didn't know why "You say you know me Mr Simmonds," he said quietly. "Then who am I?"

"A fraud!" The statement was spat back. "A cheat. A liar. A crook. A Murderer. You Tracy, are all of those things and more." During his rant the teacher had been stalking closer and closer and he was now directly behind Gordon. Suddenly he grabbed the boy by his collar, pulled him out of his seat and thrust him forwards. Jeff barely had time to react but caught Gordon before he hit the floor. "You should be locked up," Simmonds was raving now. "Locked up for what you have done. You took the only thing I cared about and destroyed it. And now it's your turn." Simmonds voice was raised to screaming "Get out of my classroom you murderous evil individual and take your evil child with you!"

Jeff grabbed Gordon's hand and pulled him out of the classroom. The man was still raging behind them but he wasn't going to stick around to listen. The man was unhinged and probably violent.

He didn't slow until they had reached the main reception and only then did Jeff feel safe enough to stop. He knelt in front of Gordon and hugged him tightly "I'm sorry I put you through all that Gordon. If I had known what he was like I would have put a stop to it long ago."

"Am I really an evil child?" The question was quiet.

"No way Kiddo, there is not an evil bone in your body." He pulled back and looked at his son, giving him a smile he didn't feel like making. The boy looked exhausted, both physically and mentally, the sooner he got him home the better. But first he had to pay a visit to Principle McClain, this man must not be allowed to continue teaching. Unfortunately the principle was in a meeting and could not be disturbed so Jeff left his name, said he would be back to see her the next morning and then he and Gordon left.

As they walked out of the building and towards the car Jeff thought he saw Simmonds watching them from behind a tree. He made a slow slicing movement across his throat and then he was gone so Jeff wasn't even sure if he had even really been there.

Gordon was silent and withdrawn and Jeff was getting worried, he had never seen his son like this and he knew it was partly his fault. If he had listened to Gordon rather than just shouting at him he would have known about Simmonds earlier.

He helped him into the front seat and as he clipped the seat belt round him he said "Don't worry, you are never going back to that man's class ever again." But Gordon didn't look like he had heard.

The first half of the journey was okay, they were about ten minutes away from his Mother's house when things started to go wrong. To get to the house the road travelled down a steep incline and then crossed a swift running river at the bottom. It wasn't until they had started down that Jeff noticed something wrong with the brakes. The car picked up speed and there was nothing he could do to slow it down. It was all he could do to keep it on the road.

"Dad?" Gordon had noticed something was wrong.

"Hold on son," Jeff refused to panic, he was a Tracy. He was The Tracy and a Tracy never panics. "This could get a little bumpy."

The car was travelling faster and Jeff could see the bridge at the bottom getting rapidly closer.

Would they make the turn?


	10. John 2

John was having fun, not that he would readily admit it to anyone, but he was. He had offered to help Grandma in the kitchen with supper but she shooed him away saying she had enough help with Scott and Virgil and she didn't need another grandson underfoot and getting in the way. From the look Virgil shot him he gathered that his brother would rather not be underfoot either.

So John had headed into the lounge, he had planned to watch some TV, but then he saw Alan. Alan had pulled out his Father's old toy railroad set and was in the process of setting it up. He had glanced up when John had walked into the room, smiled and had held up a section of track. John had dithered for precisely ten seconds before he had grinned back and knelt down. Now they were both working hard to make this the best railroad ever, it even went around the coffee table legs. But if anyone asked him, John would say he was just helping Alan.

He heard the telephone ring in the hall but he ignored it as he was traversing the armchair at the time. It would probably be one of Grandma's many friends, someone from one of the many groups she attended. What was the latest one again...? The Woman's Society for the Protection of the Leaves on Trees...or something daft like that. From what he could understand, it was just an excuse for a group of old women to get together over cake and coffee for a good old gossip. If he ever got like that, not that he'd ever be an old woman, he would ask someone to shoot him.

It wasn't until he heard Scott yelling for Virgil to bring a glass of water that he started to take notice. Leaving Alan on the floor he headed to the doorway. In the hall he could see Grandma sat on the low cupboard, Scott was knelt in front of her, holding tightly to her hands and Grandma was shaking. Virgil appeared from the kitchen with the water in his hand, he sat on the cupboard next to Grandma and passed her the glass before his arm snaked around her shoulders. John stayed where he was, something had definitely happened. It was a good few minutes before Grandma had recovered enough to speak but none of them had moved.

"What's happened Grandma?" Scott asked. "What do you mean there's been an accident? What sort of accident?"

Grandma's eyes fixed onto his brother "I don't know all the details. All I know is your Father's car was going too fast down Hill Valley Pass and there was an incident. They didn't want to explain over the phone so they are sending someone straight over."

John's chest felt tight and he forced himself to breath properly. Don't panic, he thought, you are a Tracy. Tracy's never panic. But it was just like last time. Just like five years ago. The endless agony of waiting before they were told the devastating news about their Mother.

He had been five then, not really old enough to understand everything but old enough to know he would never see his Mother again and old enough to remember the waiting.

And now it was happening all over again.

From the look on Virgil's face he was thinking the same thing and John knew Scott and Grandma were thinking it too. The only one unaffected by the news was Alan.

John glanced behind him, Alan was still on the floor with the railroad set. Oh God, what were they going to tell him? How were they going to tell him?


	11. Alan 2

**Okay so really sorry about the late upload had some stuff come up, but here it is! A little on the short side again but the next chapter will make up for it!**

* * *

Alan hadn't noticed that everyone had congregated in the hallway until he glanced up to talk to John and realised he wasn't in the room anymore. Looking round he saw him stood in the doorway and he wandered over.

He didn't say anything but John must have known he was there because his arms wrapped around him and Alan felt himself being pulled into a tight hug. Alan didn't move, he liked being hugged but he did wonder why he was getting this one.

Looking out into the hall he could see Scott and Virgil comforting Grandma "What's going on?" his voice sounding a little muffled under John's arms.

No-one answered him and Alan decided whatever it was must be really serious.

It was John who finally answered "We don't know Sprout, we're waiting for someone to come and tell us."

They all jumped when there came a knock at the door. It was as if the person doing the knocking had been outside the door waiting for John to speak.

Nobody moved and then, at just a glance from Scott, John went to answer the door.

Alan saw two police officers stood on the doorstep, it would soon be very cramped in the hallway. Everyone was silent as the two officers entered the house and John closed the door behind them. It was a few moments before anyone spoke.

"Mrs Tracy?" one of the officers removed his hat. "I'm Officer Keegan and this is my partner Officer Holloway." The other man took off his hat too. "Is there somewhere we can talk that's a little quieter?"

Alan knew exactly what he meant, he didn't mean quieter, he meant emptier, with no children.

Grandma obviously knew what he meant too as she glanced down at Scott before she shook her head. "Here will be just fine," she said. "Whatever you need to say, the boys need to hear."

"All of them Ma'am?" Officer Keegan was looking directly at him, clearly not happy about the arrangement.

"All of them." Grandma was adamant.

The police officer nodded, glanced back at his partner and then started talking. "Earlier this evening a car was observed travelling along Hill Valley Pass at high speed. A patrol car followed and according to the licence plates the car belonged to your son Ma'am, Mr Jeff Tracy. According to the patrol following, the car was swerving from one side of the road to the other but the driver seemed to be keeping it on the road and it looked like the car would make it down the hill in one piece. We are not sure what happened next exactly, the car managed to make the sharp turn at the bottom of the hill and onto the bridge but I think the momentum of the car in the turn was too much and it swerved through the barriers, off of the bridge and into the water below. Rescue teams and divers are in the water now and as soon as they find anything they'll let us know."

Alan looked at Grandma and his brothers, they all looked as shocked and as frightened as he felt. What were they going to do?

He then had a horrifying thought "Was..." he started, his voice small and quiet. "...Was Gordon in the car too?"

Officer Holloway knelt in front of him "I don't understand son," he said "Who's Gordon?"

Alan swallowed "My brother," he croaked "Was he...Is he...?" But he found he couldn't finish the sentence. He didn't want to know, he wanted Gordon and his Father to walk through the door and for everything to be normal again.


	12. Gordon 2

**So here's whats going on with Gordon, just in case you were interested ;)**

* * *

The journey down Hill Valley Pass was terrifying and Gordon gripped the sides of his seat so hard that his fingers hurt. His Father was twisting the steering wheel, turning the car so it would stay on the road and his foot was continually pushing on the breaks to no avail. He was talking to him but Gordon wasn't really listening, he was watching the Hill Valley Pass Bridge coming closer and closer. At one point he thought they were going to make it but with a scream of metal the car broke through the barriers at the side of the bridge and plunged into the water below. Gordon couldn't help himself, he screamed as they fell.

He lurched forward against his seatbelt as the car hit the water and then back against the seat as it straightened out. It seemed to just float on the water for a few seconds before Gordon felt the back of the car start to sink.

They needed to get out. Quickly. "Dad?" He glanced over, his Father was unconscious, a deep gash on his head where he had obviously hit it in their decent.

What was he going to do? He started to panic and then took a deep breath.

He was a Tracy. Tracy's Never Panic.

The car was nearly half under water now, but because the windows had been closed the inside of the car was filling up slower than they were sinking. But he still didn't have much time.

He unclipped both seatbelts and tried his door. It wouldn't open. Neither would the window. Okay, electronically controlled windows and doors, electric and water don't mix so doors and windows wouldn't work.

Okay, so he'd have to break a window then. The car was filling up faster now and it was almost completely submerged. He needed to be quick.

He rummaged in the glove compartment and found a heavy flashlight, perfect, that would definitely break the window.

Now he had to time this right, the moment he broke the window more water would flood in and would completely fill up the car. He'd need to break the window, grab his Father and leave really quickly.

He pulled his Dad out of his seat and as far over to his side of the car as he could, then, with as much strength as he could he swung the torch at the window. The glass cracked but it didn't give way. One more whack should do it.

Water poured in through the hole and Gordon took a deep breath before the car filled up completely. It was now or never.

He pushed himself through the window, reached back in and bracing himself against the side of the car he pulled his Father out after him. The car had sunk quite a way and Gordon propelled himself to the surface, pulling his Father alongside him.

When he broke the surface he took in lungfuls of air as he tried to keep both him and his Father above water. It wasn't easy, his Father was quite heavy.

He glanced around, trying to get his bearings. The rivers current must have been strong because he could see the Hill Valley Bridge and the flashing lights of the police cars on it but they were nowhere near it now. They had passed underneath the bridge and were floating down river.

Okay, get to the side of the river, get out and get help. He could do that. His Father was heavy and cumbersome and a few times Gordon almost lost his grip.

Get to the side. Get out. Get help.

He kept repeating this in his head. Don't think about anything else. This is what you need to do.

It was hard going, he was already tired, any adrenaline he had felt had been used up trying to get out of the car. He was running on empty.

Then he saw three men, he tried to call out but his voice wasn't very loud. Fortunately his cry for help was heard by one of the men's dogs and it started barking. Alerted by the noise the three men stood and stared at him for a second before two of them headed into the water.

One of the men was a lot fast than his companion and reached him in no time at all. "It's okay Kid," he panted as he gently took hold of his Father "I've got him."

The man had already started towards the bank when the second man reached him. He held out his hand but Gordon shook his head, he could make it. He kept his eyes on his Father as he slowly swam to shore, the man swimming beside him the whole time. He watched as the third man splashed into the water and between them they carried his Father out. That was it, he couldn't go any further and he glanced at the man beside him. The man seemed to read his mind and Gordon felt two hands gently grab him under his arms before his head went under the water.

It wasn't long before the man could reach the bottom and Gordon felt himself being lifted out of the water. He could see the two men working on his Father and he started shaking. His Father couldn't be dead, not now, not after all that.

The man sat him down on a fallen tree and wrapped a dry coat around him "What's your name?" he asked.

Gordon tore his eyes away from his Father to look at him "Gordon," he said flatly.

"How'd you end up in the water?"

Gordon didn't answer him, instead he asked a question of his own "Is my Dad going to be okay?"

The man looked over at his two friends "They'll look after him," he said. "And we've called the paramedics so he's in good hands."

Suddenly his Father started coughing and Gordon was relieved to hear him trying to talk. "My son? Where is he?" Then louder. "Gordon!"

Gordon didn't wait for help, he pushed himself off his seat and stumbled over to his Father. "Dad!" He threw himself into his arms and held on tightly. He was never letting him go. Not ever again.


	13. Virgil 3

**Okay so it this chapter did come a little late, but it's still within the week! so please don't get too angry T-T**

* * *

The room was unnaturally quiet and Virgil didn't like it. He wished someone would say something but, he supposed, no-one was in the mood for talking.

It had taken a while but the sombre party had finally moved from the hallway into the lounge. Grandma had sat on the couch with Scott and John flanking her on either side and he'd ended up with Alan on his lap. Even Alan wasn't his usual self. Normally Alan would sit still for a few minutes and then he'd start to fidget, climbing off to get something before coming back again and then climbing off five minutes later. Today he was perfectly still and had been for half an hour.

One of the police officers, Virgil thought this one was Holloway but he couldn't be sure, he might have got them mixed up. But if it was, then Officer Holloway had grabbed a dining chair and had sat himself down, far enough away not to be intrusive but close enough should he be needed. The other one, Officer Keegan, had found his way to the kitchen and had eventually returned with a tray of hot drinks. He had then gone and stood next to his partner and none of them had moved much since then.

He hated waiting, how long did it take for them to check the car? Surly they should be finished by now.

Virgil could see they were all so eager for any news that when one of the Officer's cell phones rang they all nearly jumped him to answer it themselves. In the end it was only Grandma who moved and she only stood up.

It was Officer Keegan's cell, at least he thought it was him, and he walked out into the hallway before he answered it. It was at least five minutes before he was back.

Grandma was on him straight away "Well?"

"They've managed to pull the car out of the water Mrs Tracy."

"And?"

"And it was empty, there was no-one inside."

Virgil watched Grandma sink back onto the couch and Scott took her hand in his. "So where are they?" she asked. "If there was no-one in the car then where'd they go?"

"There was a 911 call around the same time as the accident. Three men reported pulling two people, a man and a boy, out of the river and they were taken to Mercy Hospital. Now we don't know if it's them Mrs Tracy but..."

"Of course it's them," Grandma interrupted him "Who else could it be. It would be too much of a coincidence if it wasn't." She turned to them "Boys. Jackets. Shoes. We're going to the hospital."

Alan slid off his lap and hurried out into the hall, returning in moments with a shoe in each hand. Virgil got up to help him but found Scott had got there first.

The Officer cleared his throat "I think it best if the boys remained here for the time being Mrs Tracy. I'll take you to the hospital and my partner will stay here."

The silence in the room was worse than it had been before. Virgil noticed Alan staring at the police officers before crossing his arms. Scott slowly moved to stand behind his little brother, placing a hand on each shoulder. The look on his face was clearly the 'Tracy' look. Virgil watched Alan glance up at Scott before staring back at the Officer, his face an exact copy of Scott's. Virgil moved to stand beside Scott and Alan, and he noticed John do the same.

"We are not staying here." Scott's voice commanded authority and Virgil was reminded a little of their Father.

Grandma's voice drifted over from the couch. "Young man, you are faced with not one, but four Tracy's, each one with his mind made up. There is no way you will win this battle. They are too much like their Father. Best give way now and be done with it."

The two police officers exchanged looks and Virgil was surprised to see one of them grinning "We could take two cars..."

"Fine!" and fifteen minutes later they were on their way to the hospital.

The two officers seemed to know where they were heading and they all trailed after them. Grandma was first, with Scott behind her. Scott was carrying Alan, his little brother looked tired but he was refusing to let sleep overtake him. Virgil glanced at his watch, God, he didn't realised how late it actually was. He and John were bringing up the rear, each holding tightly to the others hand, trying to give the other whatever comfort they could. It wasn't working, Virgil was still scared. No-one had told them anything. What would they find when they got to where they were going?

A bit further up the corridor Virgil could see a man in a white coat waiting for them, hopefully they would now find out what had happened.

They doctor gave them all a brief look before settling his gaze onto Grandma. If he was surprised they had all turned up then he didn't show it. "Mrs Tracy," he began "I'm happy to say that both your son and grandson are stable." Grandma looked relieved and Virgil couldn't blame her but she didn't say anything and the doctor continued. "Mr Tracy sustained significant lacerations to his back, chest and down his left arm and as a result of being in the water he lost an extensive amount of blood. We gave him an emergency transfusion and he's responding well."

"And Gordon?"

"Young Mr Tracy only suffered minor injuries but is still suffering from shock as a result of the accident. It will take a few days for him to return to normal."

"Can we see them?" John still sounded worried.

The doctor nodded "They are both resting but as long as you don't disturb them I don't see why not." He led them down the corridor a little and opened a door. "Not for too long now."

Virgil could see his Father propped up on pillows on the bed. His body was covered in bandages and there were more bandages covering one arm from shoulder to hand. His other hand was wrapped around Gordon. His brother was curled up against his Father, his arms wrapped around him. They both looked very pale and they were both asleep.

Virgil watched Grandma sit in the chair by the bed and both him and John sat on the other chair, John on the seat and him perched on the arm. Scott stood at the end of the bed with Alan still in his arms. The two police officers stayed by the door.

Virgil thought Alan might have finally drifted off but then he noticed him move closer to Scott's ear. "So are they both going to be okay?"

Virgil swallowed an unexpected laugh, it would not be good to be seen laughing at a time like this and Scott quickly shushed Alan. His brother had been trying to whisper but it had come out really loud in the quiet room."

Then Virgil heard a deep chuckle come from the bed and his Father opened his eyes "Yes Al, we're both going to be okay."

Virgil watched Scott sit down on the end of the bed with Alan on his lap "That's good to hear Sir." Virgil noticed the wobble in his voice.

"You had us worried Jeff," Grandma squeezed his hand gently.

"I had myself worried," he replied.

"Dad?" Gordon was waking up.

His Father's arm tightened around his brother "Hey Kiddo, look...we've got visitors."

Virgil noticed one of the officers had left his post by the door and was moving closer to the bed. Which one was this again?

"Sorry to interrupt Sir," he said. "I'm Officer Keegan." (Ah...Keegan!) "If you're feeling up to it would you tell us what happened?"

His Father nodded "Of course Officer."

Officer Keegan looked around the room "Maybe it would be best if..." he petered out as his partner chuckled "...Never mind."

His Father smiled "I see you've encountered the power of the Tracy's."

Officer Keegan nodded as he perched himself on the windowsill and pulled out his notebook. "I have witnessed that phenomenon first hand Sir, yes." He scribbled something in his notebook "Whenever you are ready Sir."

Virgil waited.

"Well, I didn't notice anything was wrong at first," his Father began. "We left the school and started the drive home."

"We Sir? Who else was in the car?"

"Oh, only me and Gordon. The others were waiting at my Mother's house."

"And is this the usual routine Sir?"

"No. Today was different. I had a meeting with my son's teacher so Alan left with my Mother. Usually I collect them both and drive straight to the airfield."

"Okay, please continue."

"Like I said I didn't notice anything was wrong until we hit Hill Valley Pass, then the breaks wouldn't work and I struggled to keep the car on the road. We were darn lucky there wasn't much traffic. We made it down and onto the bridge in one piece but we hit the barrier and the next thing I know I'm laying on the ground with two strangers looking down at me. I assume they pulled us out of the car."

Virgil watched Officer Keegan shake his head slowly "These three men, a Joseph and Tony Spencer and a Mr Michael Hardy, were at least a mile and a half away from the bridge and they told fellow officers they only pulled you from the water."

His Father shrugged painfully "I'm sorry Officer, I can't tell you what I don't know."

"The car was sinking," Virgil had never heard Gordon speak so quietly. "So I broke the window to get out but the current was too strong and I couldn't reach the side."

Officer Keegan left his seat on the windowsill and Virgil watched him crouch down by the side of the bed. "You broke the window?"

Gordon nodded "I found a flashlight."

"And how far under the water was the car when you broke the window?"

Gordon looked like he was thinking "Pretty far cus I had to swim up for a bit before I hit the surface." Virgil watched his brother look from Officer Keegan, up to his Father and then back again. "Did I do something wrong?" he sounded very frightened "I didn't mean to do something wrong but I couldn't think of anything else to get us out of the car. I'm sorry, I didn't mean too." And Virgil was horrified to see him burst into tears.

His Father, ignoring the pain he must be feeling, moved his bandaged arm until he was completely cradling Gordon and Office Keegan grabbed his small hand in his and squeezed it "You've done nothing wrong," he said softly. "You've done a very brave thing. You saved both you and your Father from drowning." He stood up "I think we've got enough information now, we'll come back later."

Grandma stood up too "I think its time we all left. You two boys need to rest."

His Father nodded "All of you be good for Grandma."

They all nodded back but Virgil saw his Father whisper in Grandma's ear. She looked shocked and then she nodded too. None of the others had seemed to notice, especially Alan, who had made his way carefully up the bed so he could gently hug first his Father and then Gordon before Scott had a chance to grab him.

I wonder what Dad said to Grandma, thought Virgil as he trailed out of the room after the others, and why she would look so shocked?


	14. Scott 3

**Sorry about the massive wait guys I've been bedridden with a stomach bug. On a plus note my friend didn't stop writing while I was out of commision so you've got two chapters!**

* * *

Scott found himself wandering around the area aimlessly. He was supposed to be helping his Father but he wasn't really concentrating on the jobs he'd been given. He didn't know why his Father was going ahead with the company fun day. (Although he was very glad he was.) If it had been him he would have cancelled it or at the very least declined to go. But that was his Father all over, always thinking about other people. Arthur, his PA, had tentatively suggested that he might give it a miss this year but his Father had adamantly refused. Rumours and stories about the accident would be rife, he had said, and if he wasn't there then it might look like it was worse than it actually was.

Not that it was an accident.

His Father, Grandmother and the police were trying to keep it as quiet as possible and they had all been banished from the room whenever they talked about it. But Scott knew the break line had been cut and he suspected the others knew it too. Someone had deliberately tried to kill his Father and Gordon. That's why, unlike past years, there was a noticeable police presence in the area, just in case whoever it was tried again. They were also under strict instructions not to go off anywhere on their own.

Scott sighed, that would kinda put a dampener on his date with Jean-Louise.

He sat on a low wall and glanced around, the area had been totally transformed. Where yesterday there had been just a boring parking lot, there were now stalls, rides, games and food kiosks, all empty at the moment but give it an hour and it would be thronging with people. Behind this was a large field, usually a test area for anything the company developed but for today only it had been transformed into a baseball stadium complete with tiered stands and dugouts, and large enough to accommodate everyone. Scott smiled, he liked the company baseball match. It was supposed to be all in good fun but some of the departments treated it like a world series. He wondered which two departments would be drawn today.

He glanced at the corner of the parking lot and saw his Father deep in conversation with one of the contractors. He looked pretty good considering he and Gordon had only left the hospital the day before. He had his arm in a sling but other than that you wouldn't think there was anything else wrong with him.

Gordon was stood beside him, hanging on tightly to his free hand and Scott wondered if his little brother was okay. He hadn't left his Father's side since the accident and he had scarcely said two words together, totally unlike the Gordon he knew. Maybe he'd come out of his shell today with all the people around. Talking of which, the area was starting to fill up, people were arriving.

He waved at Grandma as she arrived with Virgil, John and Alan. Virgil and John shot off at once, eager to be away and Scott smiled as he saw Alan gaze after them before he trudged after Grandma. Poor Alan, he thought, I don't think he's going to enjoy today.

He stayed on the wall and watched the people for a bit, smiling and nodding whenever someone said hello. That was the only trouble with today, it felt like the Tracy family was on show. It wasn't too bad for the others but being the eldest people did tend to know who he was.

He glanced at his watch, he said he'd meet Jean-Louise by the Ferris wheel at eleven, he'd better head there now. He didn't want to be late.

As he got closer he was dismayed to see her waiting. He hurried over "I've been here all morning," he said. "And still you get here before me. Sorry."

She smiled at him "Don't worry, you're not late, I'm just super early. My Dad is never late for anything so we got here about half an hour ago."

They started slowly walking around the kiosks "Is he here?"

She nodded back "And my little brother, he was asked by Jeff Tracy himself." Scott smiled and watched as she started to blush. "He's your Dad isn't he? Oh God, you must think I'm a total idiot."

He caught up her hand and was glad when she didn't pull away "It takes some people longer than others to make the connection."

They spent the next couple of hours wandering around, going on rides and trying to win prizes at impossible games. It was all going well until he heard someone yelling his name.

It was Alan.

Scott groaned silently, looked like he would have a chaperone now whether he wanted one or not. The he realised he was alone. "Alan!" he scolded "What do you think you are doing? You heard what Dad said. Don't go anywhere alone."

Alan pulled a face "I'm not alone, I'm with you. I saw you and asked Grandma if I could join you and she said yes." He watched Alan turn and wave and looking over he cold see Grandma waving back.

"But why did you want to join me?" Scott glanced across, aware Jean-Louise was waiting.

"Because being with Grandma was boring!" Alan stated, grimacing. "I wasn't allowed to go on anything and all she did was meet up with other old ladies and talk about how Miss So-and-so was only marrying Mr Somebody for his money and that he'd be dead before Christmas if he didn't watch out."

"Alan!" Scott was shocked.

But Alan seemed oblivious as he continued "And I thought that if I was with you then you could take me on rides and stuff..." He paused, and then added "...Please."

Scott sighed, this was just what he didn't want, he couldn't look after a little brother, he was on a date. The he realised Jean-Louise had knelt down in front of Alan.

"Hey," she said "I'm Jean-Louise, I'm Scott's friend." Alan blinked at her shyly. "How about we go and find my brother and then all four of us can look around."

The smile that lit up Alan's face was dazzling and when she stood up he kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you," he said.

"What for?"

"For understanding how annoying it can sometimes be being the eldest."

They hadn't got very far when Alan turned back to them and said, in a not so quiet whisper, "Are you Scott's girlfriend?"

Scott wanted the ground to open up and swallow him. Curse Alan!

But then Jean-Louise said "I think I am, yes."

Alan beamed and carried on walking, singing 'Scott's got a girlfriend' under his breath over and over again.

Scott could stop smiling and instead of holding Jean-Louise's hand he slipped his arm around her waist. Her arm snaked around his back and Scott felt proud to be escorting a girl as pretty as she was around the grounds.


	15. Jeff 3

Jeff liked the company fun days. It was a good way to catch up with everybody and to meet husband, wives and children. It seemed to make him less of an out of reach monster and more of a person. It had been Lucille's idea really, back when he had first started out. There had only been a few of them back then and it had been more of a small family pic-nic. The day had grown as the company had grown. He still carried out the tradition mainly out of respect to Lucille. He glanced around him, what do you think of all this then old girl, he thought, would you approve? I bet you would.

He felt the small hand holding his tighten its grip slightly and he looked down. Gordon's gaze was travelling around but judging from his glassy expression he wasn't taking anything in.

"You okay Gordon?" he asked. His son nodded back but Jeff could see he was far from okay.

The morning sped by pretty quickly but Jeff found he hadn't moved far from his original spot as he kept getting caught by people eager to talk, most of the time to ask about the accident.

Finally Jeff spotted the man he really wanted to talk to. Professor Hadley-Jones was in America for six months while he was on sabbatical from his university in Cambridge and Jeff had managed to persuade him to come and add his input to the Tracy Company for two weeks.

"Professor Hadley-Jones," he called. "It's good to see you, glad you made it today."

"Tracy." The professor didn't waste words. "Thought I should. The boy needs some fun."

Jeff then noticed a small boy standing behind him and he smiled "Hello."

The boy blinked behind thick horn-rimmed glasses. He wasn't very tall, only just as tall as Gordon but Jeff knew he was older and there was a look in his eyes that Jeff knew too well. The look of loss.

The professor put a hand behind the boy and propelled him forward "Hiram, meet Jefferson Tracy. Mr Tracy, my adoptive son Hiram."

The boy held out his hand formally and Jeff shook it. "Pleased to m...meet you Mr Tracy."

"You too Hiram. How are you finding it today? Have you been on many rides?"

The boy shook his head and the professor cleared his throat "I think maybe that's my fault. I've been too busy talking to look around."

Jeff Tracy didn't believe in fate but if he did then he would have sworn that it was fate that brought both John and Virgil into view at that very moment and he called then over.

"Boys, I'd like you to meet Professor Hadley-Jones and his son Hiram. These are two of my sons professor, Virgil and John" They both muttered their 'pleased to meet you' and Jeff continued. "The Professor hasn't been in America long and Hiram doesn't know anyone yet. I was wondering if you'd like to show him around."

It was a few seconds before one of then spoke "Sure Dad," replied Virgil.

John nodded too "Yeah, come on Hiram. We were just about to go on the ghost train."

They started walking off and Jeff listened as they went "It's pretty lame really, but its still good fun."

"Thank you for that Mr Tracy."

Jeff was still watching them "What happened to his real family?"

The Professor sighed "Do you remember Hurricane Jacob last year?" Jeff nodded, Hurricane Jacob had been devastating, crossing numerous states and leaving nothing but damage and death in its wake. "Hiram was home with his family in Michigan when Jacob hit. He was the sole survivor. I'm good friends with a Professor at the University there and he was brought to my attention. That boy has a fantastic brain and I couldn't let that potential go to waste. I'm afraid he doesn't get to meet many children his own age."

"Don't worry," Jeff placed a hand on the Professor's shoulder "Virgil and John will look after him. Now, there are some people I'd like you to meet."

The next hour passed just as quickly as all the others and during all of it Gordon stuck to his side like glue. Holding his hand if he could and if not, then standing as close as he possibly could.

In a moment of quiet Jeff glanced at his watch, past one, where had the time gone? "Hey Kiddo, you up for some food?"

Gordon nodded but then Jeff noticed someone heading his way and he sighed.

It was the pompous bag of wind from the telecall.

"We'll get some lunch in a minute," he told his son. "I have to deal with this man first." He forced a smile on his face and headed towards the man. "Mr Blaine."

"Mr Tracy," the man shook his hand and then glanced around "Quite a party you have going on here." Jeff watched as his eyes fixed onto his bandaged arm. "Been in the wars I see."

He nodded back "Car accident, both me and my son were lucky to get out relatively unscathed."

Anything else they were going to say was drowned out by a loud voice repeatedly calling 'Dad' over and over.

Looking round he saw Alan bounding over and he came to a stop in front of him. "Guess what?" Alan was practically dancing on the spot. "Scott's got a girlfriend!"

Jeff glanced at Blaine "I apologise on behalf of my son, he normally has manners."

Alan looked guilty for a few seconds before he pointed to where he had just come from.

Jeff could see Scott making his way over, his arm wrapped around a girl. He sighed sadly, he was growing up too quickly. He felt the man beside him stiffen suddenly "Mr Blaine?" he asked.

Blaine's eyes were also tracking the young couple. "I have no idea who that boy is but he has his arm around my daughter!"

It took a few moments before the information sunk in and when it did Jeff started to laugh. To Blaine's disgust he was still chuckling when Scott and his new girlfriend arrived.

"Scott I'd like you to meet Mr Blaine, Mr Blaine, my son Scott."

Blaine looked from him to Scott and then to his daughter before he too started chuckling. "Jean-Louise, I'd like you to meet Mr Tracy. Mr Tracy, my daughter Jean-Louise."

Comprehension dawned in both Scott and Jean-Louise's eyes and they both turned bright red.

Jeff chucked again and noticed Alan still jumping up and down. "Having fun Sprout?"

His son nodded back. "Scott and Jean-Louise have been taking me and Freddy on rides and I managed to win a ball."

Jeff nodded and then glanced at Scott in silent question, so why were they here? Scott's reply was just as silent as he glanced down at Gordon briefly. They were here for Gordon.

He watched Scott crouch in front of him "Hey Kiddo," he said. "Do you want to join us? We'll take you on some rides and Alan wants you to come." He held out his hand but Gordon refused to take it. Jeff felt him tighten his grip and as Scott looked up at him he shook his head. Gordon needed a little more time, he would come out of his shell eventually, they just had to wait.

"Come on then Sprout," Scott held out his hand to Alan "Gordon wants to stay here for the moment. Where shall we go next?"

Jeff watched them walk off and he noticed Blaine watching too. "I have suddenly realised," he said quietly "How much my son has grown up."

Blaine nodded back "I was having similar thoughts. As for all this," he gestured around "I have to say I'm quite impressed. All the people I've spoken too have been informative and I think I may have been a little hasty in my original decision."

"I think we were both having a bad day," Jeff admitted as he started walking towards the food kiosks.

Blaine fell into step beside him "I am prepared to go back to the other directors and explain I was wrong. I think you will be hearing from us pretty soon."

"That's good to know Mr Blaine, I assure you that you won't be disappoint..." he stopped mid sentence.

Something wasn't right.

Blaine was looking at him, a confused look on his face but Jeff ignored him and looked down.

There was no Gordon.

He glanced around him wildly. Where had he gone? Why had he gone? And, he thought, the most important question, had he gone alone?


	16. John 3

**Only two more chapters after this and it's all starting to kick off!**

* * *

John was having fun, scratch that...John had been having fun...past tense. He and Virgil had promised Grandma faithfully that they would stay together for the whole day and she had finally agreed to let them go off together. He felt a little bad for leaving Alan behind but there was no way Grandma was going to let him go with them.

They had enjoyed the morning, going on all the rides, some of them more than once, and trying their hands at some of the games. Then they had been spotted by their Father. At first John thought he was going to lecture them about being by themselves but instead he had introduced them to a man and his son. He had then suggested they show the boy around. John was speechless and he noticed it took Virgil a few seconds to reply. They had both said yes but nothing could be further from his mind and by the look on Virgil's face he was feeling the same way.

The boys name was Hiram and he didn't look much older than Gordon but when John asked him how old he was he said he was ten, the same age as he was. The boy was wearing thick glasses that seemed too heavy for his face and he was continually pushing them up his nose. He was also very shy and didn't seem to want to talk much. John had tried to engage him in conversation but with one word answers it was hard going.

They had tried a few rides but Hiram didn't seem to like them very much and they were currently stood in front of a stall watching Virgil trying to win a prize. The idea was simple, all you had to do was knock the pyramid of tins over using just three balls. The idea was simple, in reality it was quite hard and this was Virgil's third attempt.

John watched as him picked up his last ball and threw it as hard as he could. He yelled as it hit the tins and they fell but the man behind the counter shook his head and pointed to a sign. A sign which read 'knock all the tins off the shelf to win a prize'. Well, that was a fix.

Virgil was muttering under his breath "That's impossible, no-one will be able to do that!"

Hiram blinked at them from behind his glasses "I b...believe that it might be j...just possible."

This was the most he had said and John stared at him. "How?" he asked.

"It...uh...it's all d...down to angles and tr...trajectory really. If you get...uh...the right angle then one b...ball is all you need."

By the look on Virgil's face John saw he didn't believe him either and he gestured to the booth "Be my guest."

Hiram stepped up to the counter and took one of the balls in his hand. He passed it from one hand to the other as if he was weighing it up and he seemed to be staring vacantly into space. Suddenly he just threw the ball as hard as he could.

John watched as it sailed over the top of the tins. "You missed!" He stated and then watched open mouthed as the ball rebounded off the back wall and hit the tins in exactly the right place. With a crash they all toppled and rolled off the shelf.

Both he and Virgil cheered and John clapped Hiram on the back. "Guy's got skills," he said to Virgil.

"Guy's got brains and skills," Virgil replied.

John grinned at Hiram "That's it. That is going to be your nickname from now on. Brains!"

Hiram frowned slightly "Do you n...not think that for me to adopt this epithet is a t...touch ostentatious?"

John laughed "Says the guy who just used about twelve words when three would have been enough."

He finally smiled "Then I w...would be privileged to assume the m...moniker you have courteously b...bestowed."

He heard Virgil give a 'huh?'

"He means..." translated John "...he likes the name."

They were about to move away from the stall when John saw something and stopped to look. Was he really seeing what he thought he was seeing?

Virgil had noticed he wasn't following "John, we need to stick together."

He beckoned him over "Tell me you see that Virg," he said. "Tell me I'm not imagining it."

Virgil stared at where he was pointing "What the...?"

Hiram was staring too "Isn't t...that the young b...boy who was with Mr T...Tracy?"

John nodded "It's Gordon, but what does he think he's doing?"

All three of them watched as Gordon threaded his way around the crowds and stalls towards an empty part of the parking lot. He seemed to be trailing someone but John couldn't see who.

"Come on," he said to the others "We need to follow him."

"I don't know about this John," Virgil was muttering unhappily behind him.

"Something's not right here Virgil," he glanced over his shoulder to look at his brother, glad that for all his moaning he was still following. "Don't you think this is weird? Gordon's not been acting like himself for the past few days and now he's taken it into his head to wander off on his own." John shook his head "There is definitely something hinky going on and I plan to find out what."

They trailed after Gordon in silence after that and just when they thought nothing was actually going to happen, something did.

Gordon had stopped and had started looking around. John thought maybe he had lost whoever he was following. Then a man appeared behind him, grabbed his brother, put a hand over his mouth and started to carry him away.

John glanced across at Virgil, there were no words said but they both started running towards the man. John was faster than Virgil and there was soon a sizable gap between them. As he got closer he could see Gordon struggling but this part of the area was deserted, there was no-one else around to help them. John quickened his pace. Nobody was taking his brother. Nobody!


	17. Alan 3

**Only one chapter left before I mark this story as done! What on earth is Gordon up to. Running off on his own like that. tut-tut.**

* * *

Alan was feeling jealous. He knew he shouldn't cus he really had no right to, but he was feeling it anyway. He was jealous of Gordon. It wasn't as if his brother had done anything to warrant this jealousy, in fact if anything, he deserved the attention he was getting but Alan was still jealous. He couldn't help it.

The day had been going okay, he and Freddy had become friends straight away and Alan had enjoyed walking round with Scott and his girlfriend. Then Scott had mentioned that maybe they should see if Gordon wanted to join them and they had headed off to find him. Alan hadn't been thrilled at the idea, he hadn't wanted anyone else to join them and spoil it, especially Gordon who seemed so sad all the time at the moment.

He knew the car accident had been bad and he knew that Gordon had saved his Father by pulling him from the car and he suspected that someone had cut the breaks of the car to make it go off the road. So yes, Gordon would be acting a little differently after all that but should he really be getting all this special treatment because of it?

When Gordon had said he hadn't wanted to come Alan had been secretly happy but the mood had been ruined. Scott was a little more withdrawn as though he was worrying and he didn't seem to be enjoying himself anymore. Alan stomped on ahead of the others, all this was going to ruin the rest of the day and it was all Gordon's fault.

The he saw his brother and his jealousy turned into anger.

That was it!

The last straw!

He was going home!

He spun on the spot, not watching where he was heading and ran head first into Scott. "Whoa there Sprout, watch where you're going." Alan stalked past him "Where are you going?"

"HOME!" He didn't get very far as Scott grabbed his arm. "Let me go! I've had enough and I'm going home."

"Don't be difficult Alan," Scott didn't sound happy. "You can't go home alone."

"Well I'm not staying here. It's not fair. Why is he getting special treatment? I know he's older than me but its only ten months, it's not even a year like everyone says. So how come he's allowed to do stuff and I'm not?"

Scott looked confused "What are you on about?"

"Gordon!" Alan was really angry now and he was yelling. "He hasn't said anything but I know he's Dad's favourite otherwise why would he be allowed off on his own when the rest of us aren't. It's Not Fair!"

He watched Scott looking around and he knew when his brother had located Gordon cus his expression changed. Then there was a sharp intake of breath "Gordon. No!"

Alan quickly turned to look and in the distance he saw Gordon struggling in a man's arms. He tugged Scott's arm "That's Mr Simmonds."

Scott's eyes never left his brother "Who?"

"Gordon's teacher."

Scott turned to his girlfriend, Alan couldn't remember her name, Jean-something, "Find my Father," he said. "Tell him someone's got Gordon and tell him where. He'll know what to do. Take these two with you, I'm going after Gordon."

Alan watched her nod and Scott sprinted off. She made to grab his hand but Alan dodged out of the way and started running after Scott. He could hear her shouting after him but he didn't stop. There was no way he was going with her.

He kept his eyes on Scott as he ran. He knew he'd never catch up because Scott was faster than him. John was too but Alan knew he could run fast. He was always quicker than Virgil and most of the time he was quicker than Gordon.

He saw Scott sprint round the corner of the building into a deserted part of the parking lot and as he skidded round the corner he could see a group of people up ahead. As he got closer he could see Mr Simmonds, he was holding Gordon by his collar and his brother was struggling. In front of him stood Scott, Virgil and John and a boy Alan had never seen before.

Alan stopped next to Scott, panting.

"Another one?" Mr Simmonds smiled but it wasn't a nice smile. "How many of you are there?"

Nobody spoke so Alan kept quiet too.

"I thought there was only this one," he shook Gordon slightly "But now I know there are more of you I'll do the same to all of you and then your Father will know the depth of pain I felt, and then I'll do the same to him."

Alan watched helpless as he slowly lifted Gordon up by his collar and his brother struggled for breath as his feet left the ground. Alan glanced around, there was nobody else near, what were they going to do. He looked at Scott, his brother looked angry and Alan swallowed his panic. He was a Tracy. Tracy's never panic. Scott would do something.

Scott stepped forward "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

Mr Simmonds shrugged "It doesn't matter who goes first." He opened his hand and Gordon dropped to the ground in a coughing heap. "None of you deserve to live when my Lucille died. Your Father murdered her and the authorities did nothing. She should never have married him in the first place. He was never good enough for her."

Alan was confused, was he talking about Mom?

Suddenly Mr Simmonds' hands shot out and grabbed Scott around his throat and started squeezing.

This man was killing his brother and there was no-one around to help.


	18. Gordon 3

**Okay so it's the final chapter and it's the latest of all of them, but now you don't have to worry about when the next one's out because it's finally done! Hopefully all the loose ends have been tied up, apart from the football team but the story went in a completely different direction from that, so it never got used.  
**

* * *

Gordon had stuck by his Father like glue after the accident. There was a man out there trying to kill him and he was not going to get another chance while he was around. He knew who it was. He had pretended to be asleep when the police had come to interview his Father for a second time. His brothers had been banished from the hospital room but Gordon had deliberately lengthened his breathing, keeping it as even as he could and so they had thought he was asleep. And he heard everything. His Father suspected it was Mr Simmonds who had cut the breaks but when he told the police they had seemed to already know, plus Mr Simmonds had now disappeared.

Gordon didn't know why his teacher would want to kill them, he hadn't been that naughty in his class had he? Maybe this _was_ really all his fault. Maybe Mr Simmonds really didn't like him at all and wanted him out of his class forever. Well, Gordon was going to make sure he didn't get a chance to try again and he had stayed by his Father for three days.

Then, as his Father was talking to some man during the fun day Gordon had spotted him. It was definitely Mr Simmonds. He had carefully slipped his hand from his Father's, he hadn't noticed, and followed him. Mr Simmonds was sneaking around the kiosks and stalls as if he didn't want to be noticed. The teacher was taking a big risk cus his Father had asked for some police officers to patrol the area and because of who his Father was, there was a few more than 'some' police officers.

Gordon trailed slowly after him, hoping he would see at least one officer on his travels to help him, but none materialised. Mr Simmonds was heading towards the back of the parking lot behind the building where there were no people. As he reached the corner of the building Gordon couldn't see him any more, Mr Simmonds had seemed to disappear. He scanned the area but he couldn't see him. Maybe charging off after him was not the best idea really and he was just about to turn around and get help when he was grabbed from behind and a large hand covered his mouth to stop him calling out.

But that didn't mean he couldn't struggle and Gordon did, a lot. Where ever Mr Simmonds was going it wouldn't be good for him when they got there. Then he realised Mr Simmonds was talking and he stopped struggling for a moment to listen.

"It's all your fault," he was saying. "I was doing okay, my therapist said I was doing okay, that I was finally getting over her. That I was letting her go and carrying on with my life and then I get you in my class when I decide to cover maternity leave. I couldn't believe it when I saw your name and at first I thought I could convert you, to make to hate the very sight of your Father. But then I saw you and I knew that wouldn't work, your temperament is too much like his. There is nothing of her in you. I do believe your Father is trying to pass you off as a Tracy but you are not her son. I knew when I met you the only way I would be able to move on was if both you and he were gone. Forever."

Gordon was too stunned to remember to struggle and he didn't realise how far Mr Simmonds had taken him, he just kept listening.

"I don't know how you managed to survive once I cut the break line, there was no way you should have done but you Tracy's have a charmed life. There is no way you will get away from me now. I will dispose of you and then I will deal with your so-called Father."

Gordon suddenly realised how alone they actually were, even the noise from the rides and stalls was just a quiet hum in the background. This was not good, he needed to get away from this man.

Then he saw three people heading after them. One of them soon out ran the other two and when he got a bit closer Gordon could see it was John. Mr Simmonds hadn't noticed and when he did it was too late. John was stood in front of them before the teacher could do anything. Thirty seconds later Virgil and another boy were stood beside John.

Gordon felt Mr Simmonds loosen his grip slightly and he tried to move away but he still had hold of his collar and Gordon found he couldn't move anywhere.

"Let him go." Virgil's voice wasn't as strong as his Father's or Scott's but it still had the Tracy command.

"I don't know what you boys think is going on," started Mr Simmonds "But this is my son, he has been misbehaving and I'm taking him home."

"He is not your son." This time it was John who spoke.

Glancing backwards Gordon could see Mr Simmonds looking at one then the other and back again. "Don't tell me," he said finally. "You are Tracy's?"

There was a brief nod from both his brothers "Let him go," Virgil repeated.

Gordon was worried when Mr Simmonds started to laugh "Oh, this is too good."

"Gordon!" Scott's voice came echoing across the parking lot and in a matter of moments Scott was stood beside the others.

"And they just keep coming."

Suddenly Alan appeared beside Scott.

"Another one? How many of you are there?" There was no reply and Mr Simmonds kept talking. "I thought there was only this one," Gordon felt his teacher shake him but he kept quiet. "But now I know there are more of you I'll do the same to all of you and then your Father will know the depth of pain I felt before I do the same to him."

Without warning Gordon felt Mr Simmonds lifting him up by his collar and he started to kick as his feet left the ground. His clothes were pressing into his neck and he was finding it difficult to breathe and his hands clawed at his collar.

He heard Scott's voice "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" And suddenly he was in a heap on the ground and he could breathe again. The next thing he knew Mr Simmonds' hands were around Scott's neck choking him.

The other's seemed to be paralysed for a moment but Gordon knew exactly what he had to do. He lent forward, grabbed his teacher by the leg and bit him as hard as he could.

He was satisfied when he heard the man cry out in pain and he could also hear Scott coughing. He must have let go.

Gordon could feel Mr Simmonds shaking his leg to try and dislodge him but he hung on, this man was not going to hurt anybody else. Then he felt something graze his shoulder and it was a few seconds before he felt a sharp pain. He cried out, letting go in the process and tried to scrabble away. He was not quick enough and he felt the same pain arch across his hip.

Glancing up he could see Mr Simmonds had a knife and he was closing in on him. Gordon couldn't think of what to do, how was he going to get out of this? He heard his brothers yelling and he heard Mr Simmonds shouting but none of the words registered. He just curled himself into a tight ball, closed his eyes and put his hands over his ears. He just wanted everything to go back to as it was before.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, this was it, now he was going to die.

Then he heard his Father's voice "Gordon?"

His eyes snapped open and he could see his Father kneeling in front of him. Gordon had never been so happy to see anyone and he scrambled up and hugged him tightly.

"It's okay," his Father was saying "It's all over."

Glancing around Gordon saw Scott with Alan in his arms, he was stood next to Grandma who had one arm around John and the other around Virgil and next to her was a man with his arm around the other boy. They were all watching as several police officers lead Mr Simmonds away and he was still ranting as he went.

Gordon's arms tighten around his Father's neck as he stood up, Mr Simmonds was lying, he thought to himself, I am definitely a Tracy.

There was a small crowd gathering to watch and one of them broke away and hurried over "Mr Tracy," it was his Father's assistant, Mr King. "I told you that you shouldn't have come. Do you want me to make an announcement saying the rest of the day has been cancelled?"

"Why?" Was all his Father said.

Gordon watched Scott move to stand next to them, Alan still in his arms. "Why?" echoed his brother.

Alan was up next "Why?"

Grandma wasn't far behind "Why?"

Virgil and John said theirs in unison "Why?"

Gordon grinned at his Father "Why?" he finished off.

He watched Mr King sigh dramatically "I give up!" He said, throwing his arms up in the air in defeat. "In that case Sir, they are waiting for you to pull the draw for the teams."

Thirty minutes later Gordon had had his gashes bandaged and he was sitting with his brothers waiting for the game to begin and it was as if nothing had happened. Most of the crowd didn't have a clue about what had happened and his Father was keen to keep it that way. He had appeared on the stand and you wouldn't have guessed that half an hour before a mad man had tried to kill his five sons. His voice was calm as he addressed the waiting crowd and Gordon had felt really proud.

The draw had been swift, the Research and Development Department were up against the Company Directors. That meant this year his Father would be playing. Grandma had looked a little worried given his Father's injuries but his Father had reassured her that he was okay.

The Directors were up first and as the R and D Department sorted themselves out in the field Gordon lent over to John and whispered in his ear. John grinned and nodded and then whispered to Virgil. Virgil's eyes gleamed and he nodded before bending his head and whispering to Alan. Alan could barely control his excitement and bounced up and down in his seat. He pulled on Scott's arm so he could reach his ear, managing, this time at least, a proper whisper.

Gordon watched as Scott looked back down the line towards him and he raised his eyebrows in silent question, well?

Scott gave an exaggerated sigh and nodded slowly but Gordon could see it was all a put on, he was definitely up for it.

Their Father was out to bat first and they all stood up.

Gordon could hear Scott counting under his breath and as he reached one they all yelled together as loud as they could.

"Out Of The Park!"

Their Father must have heard them because he pointed towards them and then his finger moved so it pointed up over the stands.

His Father was ready, the pitcher made his throw, his Father hit the ball and Gordon was yelling with the rest of the crowd as it sailed over their heads and out of the arena.

 _Authors Note_

 _Just in case anyone was interested I based Hill Valley Pass on an actual road. The road in question is Bridge Valley Road in Bristol and runs from the top of the Avon Gorge and the Clifton Suspension Bridge all the way down the gorge to Hotwells at the bottom._

 _It is a very steep road and although it doesn't have a swift flowing river and a bridge at the bottom if you do go down this road faster than the speed limit requires you will end up in with the horses from the mounted division of the Avon and Somerset Constabulary._

 _Best not try it if I were you, I have and it was a very scary experience._


End file.
